


Confession

by Miyotesse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: "I... I love you, Luz," Amity managed, feeling like her cheeks were about to burst into flame. There. She had finally done it, and not to a mirror, or to her abomination, but to Luz
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Confession

"I... I love you, Luz," Amity managed, feeling like her cheeks were about to burst into flame. There. She had finally done it, and not to a mirror, or to her abomination, but to Luz, the outlandish and oddball but endearing human girl who had, through no fault of her own, stolen the witch's heart.

"Aww, I like you too Amity, you're a great friend!" Luz replied in her usual upbeat tone, sending a pang of frustration through the green haired girl. It was always like this, but today she would not let Luz's airheadedness get the better of her. Hands fell firmly onto Luz's shoulders, no small feat considering the girl was now a good four or five inches taller than Amity was.

"No, Luz. I need you to hear my words exactly. I am in love with you," Amity said, looking deeply into the warm, soft, melt-your-heart brown eyes that stared back with a hint of panic to them.

"A-Ahaha, what are you even saying, stop joking around Amity!" Luz said, a waiver to her voice that hadn't been there before breaking through.

"No joking Luz. I love you," Amity repeated, giving Luz's shoulders an encouraging squeeze. An uncomfortable silence reigned for all of ten seconds.

"Why?" It was not the response Amity had been expecting in the slightest, but she was far more preoccupied with the way Luz's face was contorting, her eyes narrowing and her brow furrowing in a mix of pain and anger.

"L-Luz, I..." Amity began to reply, lifting a hand to the human's cheek. That was a mistake, as Luz took the opportunity to shake herself free from Amity's grip and begin to storm away from her.

"I thought you were different, Amity! 'Oh har har let's make Luz think someone could care about her'!" she snapped as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"What... Luz! It's not like that!" Amity cried out as she began to follow on after the girl, ducking around trees and swatting buzzing beasts away from her head as she had to jog to keep up with her.

"Yeah right! Amity Blight, genius witch, beautiful and kind, most powerful magic user of a generation, is in love with a human girl, sure, OK. Just... Just leave me alone Amity!" Luz snapped between a sob or two.

"No! It's not like that Luz, I swear, I'm... you're... it's..." Amity began, stumbling over her own words as she tried to concentrate on keeping up with Luz and on the wild direction the confession has taken. She spun her finger in the air and wordlessly spoke an incantation. Vines from the trees nearby snapped away from them, shooting towards Luz and tangling her up, locking her in place.

"Amity! Let me go!"

"Not until we talk about this like rational people!" Amity snapped, storming up to Luz.

"Please... don't..." Luz mumbled, the tears now beginning their slow but inevitable descent down her face.

"Oh... _hermosa_..." Amity whispered, stepping towards Luz slowly, eyes filled with regret. She noted that the girl's eyes widened a little when she used the word from her own language, a little tinge of pride shooting through her for taking the time to learn what she could. "I would never lie about this... and I never meant to hurt you."

"I just don't believe it..." Luz mumbled, sobbing delicately. "Why would someone like you care that way about someone like me?"

"Are you kidding? Luz, you are, like, literal sunshine! You're funny, you're so sweet and kind, you absolutely never give up once you put your mind to something. You might be a bit accident prone but you never let it get to you, you're cute as heck, you have this little laugh that makes your nose wrinkle up whenever you're truly caught off guard by something funny, you can't tr-" but her words were lost to the impact of a slightly charred hispanic girl slamming against her and hugging her so tightly the air in her lungs shot out of her in a rather unsightly blurt.

"Amity! _Te amo solo a ti!_ " Luz squeaked, nuzzling into Amity's neck. She relented in her hug after a few more moments, and Amity gasped for breath, before looking back up at Luz.

"Did you have to burn yourself free to tell me that?" she said with a sly grin, glancing past the girl to the still burning vines on the ground.

"W-well, when life gives you fire glyphs..." Luz replied sheepishly, making Amity giggle softly.

"Next time, just trust in me, and we won't have to set fire to a forest," she replied with a little huff, pulling Luz forward and down gently. She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, and planted a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everything is kinda vague, I just had this idea and needed to get it out of my head


End file.
